Talk:Rachel Summers (Earth-811)
Excalibur Vol 1 52 Problem; much of what you used references Excalibur I#52. That issue, slovenly researched, had Rachel say that her X-Men never met the Phoenix, but previous issues had her recall her mother as having been the Phoenix. Also, letters pages, indexes, and the Handbook stated that Phoenix The Untold Story#1 was part of Rache's origin. --- The Phoenix, and Rachel's connection to it, is one of the most convoluted stories in the mutantverse. If something further contradicts what I wrote, based on early Uncanny Issues as well as Excalibur, add it to her history and write something like "it was later learned that...". Aren't There Two Rachel Summers? So, its my impression that the current Rachel Summers (Rachel Grey?) is actually a different timeline's Rachel than the original who went by Phoenix. Am I correct in that impression? Should we give them distinct pages? (ie, Phoenix (Rachel Summers) and Marvel Girl (Rachel Summers) OR Marvel Girl (Rachel Grey)?) --Squirrelloid 19:57, 18 January 2007 (UTC) :I want to know how she came back from the future (Askani), as she died there?!?!?, oh wait...she's the Phoenix...sheesh, need to catch up on some back-readings --M1shawhan 20:07, 18 January 2007 (UTC) ::Well, she's also a mutant time-traveller, which makes it even more confusing. However, it was my impression that the current 'Rachel Summers' is not and has never been Phoenix. Given that (1) The Rachel Summers of Earth-811 came straight from her timeline to Earth-616 (based on relevant UXM issues), and while a member of the X-Men during that time acquired the Phoenix Force (I could probably dig up a specific issue citation if i needed to), (2) continuously went by Phoenix as a codename for the duration, and (3) still was tied to the Phoenix Force at her death in the future, it would be impossible for the current Rachel Summers to be that Rachel Summers. Hence the current one is from yet another timeline, and is thus a distinct person and deserves a distinct page. (Why couldn't they subtly change her name like Saturnyne and Satyr-nine). --Squirrelloid 20:23, 18 January 2007 (UTC) :::Well they sure didn't ask for my opinion. The only thing that makes me unsure if she is Phoenix or not is the marking on her eye when she uses her powers (and we ALL know that this shows the validity that you're the Phoenix...) Other than that though, I think that Marvel is trying to convince the public that it is the same person (Rachel Summers). She did die, of old age if nothing else, in the Adventures of Cyclops and Phoenix...this was the passing of the "Phoenix" name to Jean Grey. Supposedly, this was her body only that died and she was still living on in the astral plane (according to this article). The funniest thing is the very last paragraph in her history...it kinda sums up her Phoenix stature. -- M1shawhan 22:04, 18 January 2007 (UTC) It's the same Rachel. She sort of got spit back out by the timestream in Cable's series. koku 00:16, 19 January 2007 (UTC) We had one Rachel (Earth-811 Rachel) who ended up in the Askani timeline. However, by killing Apocalypse, the Askani future was either erased or turned into an alternate future (namely, it is no longer the future Earth-616), therefore turning Mother Askani into an alternate version I agree. Rachel should have two separate pages. One for the Rachel that Cable rescued and one for the Rachel that became the Mother Askani. There were two Rachels when she saved Captain Britain from the timestream. I put Mother Askani's bio on this page, but she eventually died and the other Rachel is still active. It looks tacky. :--Wazzirving 03:41, July 31, 2011 (UTC)wazzirving Anne or Ann I do suppose she was named after her grandmother, Katherine Ann Summers, so wouldn't her middle name be Ann instead of Anne as well?--edkaufman 13:28, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Reversion I've reverted this page to before massive chunks were taken out. ANY edit of that size should be discussed, and this was NOT done. The above discussion on Mother Askani is separate and SPECIFICALLY about the Mother Askani content, which my reversion has nothing to do with. --GrnMarvl14 16:14, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Parentage according to the trivia in Rachel's page it says Scott is not her father and that is likely Logan, but the link to the source doesn't seem to work, --